The Half Hearted
by TurianAngelN7
Summary: Thorin has been injured and it is all because of that half elvin filith of a woman. Can she deal with what Thorin has kept inside himself all this time? Can he contain his anger? (A quick OC slash. Rated M for Sexual content)


The character Tári Inglorion belongs to me. The Lord of The Rings/Hobbit series is not mine nor do I own any characters from it. A dear friend of mine was a co writer/Editor and I will credit her by name when she creates an account on here. (she will very soon) I couldn't have done it without her :) She is my eyes when I can no longer see what is happening. 3

Please No trolling or crude comments. Above all else enjoy :)

* * *

They were near Mirkwood Forest now. Thorin was so angry he spat on the ground. She had delayed their quest, she had gotten Bofur and a few of the other dwarves injured. She had been careless and stupid, and this made his blood boil.

Bofur walked over to Thorin tentatively. His wound wasn't serious, a minor blow to the head, which was now bandaged up nicely by Oin. He was more concerned with Thorin's temper, for that was much more of the threat to all involved.

"Can ye not just thank her, Thorin?" he asked calmly. "And be done with it?"

Thorin glared at Bofur, and Bofur felt his stomach drop into his legs.

"…Thank...her?!" Thorin retorted venomously, his voice so low, it was a growl. "For what?!"

Bofur looked down to the ground for a moment, hesitant to speak further, but he was resolved to defend the half-elf.

"For saving ye life," he said softly.

"She put us here!" Thorin roared. "I do not care that she saved my life! It was she who endangered us all!"

He slammed his fist against the hollowed out trees wall. Bofur fell silent then, knowing his words fell on deaf ears. His gaze dropped to the earth, and shaking his head, he left the fuming king, going back to the others.

Thorin glowered in the last of daylight. The sun had set, and the stars and moon were beginning to show in the sky. The moon was full that night, and it had already begun to shine its pale light onto the trees before them, giving a quieting and calming air to the land. But Thorin noticed none of this. He was going to lose what little control he had left.

The events that lead to their current set back crept into his mind then.

They had left the house of the giant Northman, Beorn, and were on their way to Mirkwood. They had started camp, and Tari, the half-elf, had decided to scout the area for orcs. And she had been caught off-guard, the foolish girl. A night raid found her and took her, her screams, luckily, reaching the ears of Balin. It was his watch that night, and though he is old, his hearing is as sharp as his blade. He alerted the company, and they tracked down the raiding party quickly.

Thorin lead the charge, as he always did, and the dwarves and Bilbo fought hard. They had appeared to have beaten off the orc pack, when two huge berserkers came out of the rocks from behind the dwarves. The behemoths went for Thorin. Dwalin met one with his axes, so that Thorin focused only on the one.

Kili and Fili had managed to get to Tari and free her. She found her weaponry, and joined in the battle. Bofur joined Dwalin against the berserker, but was met with a blow to the head, bringing him down.

Thorin stared down the giant orc, and he was going to finish it off, when a scream from Tari distracted him.

He saw Kili and Fili run to her, but that moment of distraction cost the king. The berserker pummeled him into the ground, which left an opening for an orc to drive a sword into him from behind him.

The dwarves who saw this roared with anger as they tried to reach Thorin. The berserker orc saw his opportunity to finish the king. Thorin fought to get up but his head was spinning, his vision blurred. The giant raised his club to smash Thorin's head in, a victorious roar releasing from its throat. But before it could give the finishing blow, the very spirited half-elf leapt from a boulder and onto the berserker's back, and used her arrows like daggers into its eyes. The berserker roared in pain, and fell back to the ground, writhing. Gloin was there then, and he quickly beheaded the orc.

Tari and Gloin dragged Thorin's body away from the fray, while the others defeated the remaining assailants. The few orcs left alive retreated, and Balin, taking command, ordered everyone to head for the trees outside of Mirkwood. The last thing Thorin could remember was her pale blue eyes, glowing like the Arkenstone.

Oin had been able to dress Thorin's stab wound quickly, and with his knowledge in herbal healing, the old dwarf had Thorin on his feet again in an hour. Since they had taken shelter here, Tari had again disappeared. Thorin had been just outside of camp, where Bofur had tried to approach him. Now he shook his head, dismissing his last memory of her, and stormed over to the company.

He found out from Bofur that the girl was wandering the lining of Mirkwood forest. This made him quake with rage. Had she learned nothing!? Why would she go alone!? He stormed off to find her, leaving the dwarves, and poor Bilbo, quite relived he had left them all for a time.

He found her looking into a pond of water. He was able to frighten her, which was just another thing for him to be livid about.

"Are you that dreadfully dense!?" he fumed. "You would walk out here alone after all that!?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. He was already screaming, and she wasn't about to deal with it after saving his sorry hide.

"Oh, DO NOT confront me, you ungrateful dwarf!" she screeched. "You call yourself a king?! Can't even dismiss a Berserker Orc!"

"Do you really want to test me, Elf filth!? At least I was not carried off by orcs in the middle of the night!"

"They were after your hide, not mine! Whoever you told of your crest, or whoever had spied on us to see you, got them on our tail! They took me to get to you!" She spat. Venom dripped off every word.

"Oh in the name of Durin! I told no one of my crest! I wear nothing to show who I am! It was the scent of elf filth that set them off!"

"Get off that high horse you ride! I saved your life! You ungrateful, spoiled, short peck of a man! Why did you even come save me if you hate me so much? If I am such FILTH!?" She was inches from him looking down to his cold eyes. He roared as he pivoted away from her. She was so infuriating. It drove him to absolute madness. He was growling and glowering. He paced half-heartedly raging, trying to think upon how to address the sheer madness she created when she said it.

"Do you have the stomach to face me honestly!?" she cried, continuing to boil his blood. "What makes me an exception dwarf!? Do you hate what I am so much!?"

"Raaaahhhhhhh, NO!"

"Then why not answer me!? Why did you save me, Thorin!?"

As soon as he heard her call him by name, and not by 'dwarf' he lost what little composure he had left.

"Because I love you, you foolish girl!" he roared. "I love you, Tari!"

Before she could blink, he had rammed her into a tree. Despite his wounds, he lifted her legs to around his waist. Like this, she wasn't that much taller than he. He would show her the power he had, and how much anger he had pent up.

The force of the kiss would have brought her to her knees, if her feet weren't wrapped around his broad hips. He was in a simple tunic, with bandages wrapped beneath. Simple pants left no doubt of his passions. He tore her tunic gown exposing her breast to the chilled eve though it wasn't the crisp night air that had her soft nipples erect. She wrapped her legs tightly around him. She didn't fight him. Her heart was filled with pain, because she had hid how she felt behind anger towards his arrogance, instead of expressing it. She could feel him tighten beneath her.

He was not expecting her to tighten her legs around him. He no longer had to hold her legs around his waist, leaving his rough heavy hands to pay attention to her soft fragile skin. He tried to be gentle, but slowly surrendered to the beast within. His large hands cupped her breasts and soon his nails tore into skin. Tari let out moans at every tare of his nails. All the while his beard rubbed harshly against her supple lips. She met his gruffness with lip-biting, which proved to send him through the roof. Her back scraped against the bark as he slid her from the tree to the ground. Her rough screams of mixed pleasure and pain fed him. When she hit the ground, what was left of the tunic gown was torn away. Thorin roughly kissed her and bit a searing trail from her lips, down her neck, and to her pink swollen nipples. His tongue circled them roughly, before drawing upon them and nipping harshly; causing Tari to moan and dance under him. She was fighting him, just enough to make him want her to suffer. He traveled lower, nipping down her smooth stomach and circling her naval with his tongue. He allowed it to travel to her now wet and throbbing entrance. She writhed and dug her nails into the earth. His tongue circled and teased her clit, causing her to quiver and shake. He grew more rough, teasing her opening before dipping in, and allowing his beard to brush against her. He could feel her pulsing around his skillful tongue. She was sweet and spicy in taste, and he could tell she was growing closer to her finish. As punishment for torturing him, he removed his tongue, which solicited a pleading moan from his little 'human'. He leaned in with a smirk, and let out a low growl allowing him to see her eyes grow large with shock as two large fingers entered her deeply. He scissored his fingers, so rough that tears streamed her cheeks. He had considered stopping, but when she tightened around his figures in sweet release he knew he had to have her completely.

He slid his fingers out and studied her skin beneath the moonlight. Her breast heaved heavily and glistened with sweat. To his surprise she brought herself onto her knees, and remained lower than his head. Her hands were traveling up his chest before helping remove the tunic from him. She was kissing his burly, toned chest. His tangy scent intoxicated her. Her nails scraped down his back, causing him to inhale sharply. She was truly a wild creature to be tamed and humbled, and he would be the one to do so. He watched as her nimble fingers undid the lacing of his pants releasing his rock hard member. She looked shocked for a moment before tentatively running her tongue along the shaft. He groaned and tangled his strong hands within her tawny locks. He didn't want a timid elf, he wanted his firey human. He bawled a fist within her hair, and forced her to take in all of him. She struggled against him, which proved to excite him further. When he no longer could bare only her mouth on his member, he released her. She tried to adjust, only to have her face slammed into the cool earth. He grabbed a fistful of hair once more, and yanked her head back sharply. She knew what was coming, as soon as she felt his chest on her backside. He pierced her fast and deep. A cry escaped her lips, followed by moans and whimpers of ecstasy. She was so close and he knew it. Before she could finish once again, he pulled out, and turned her briskly. Her legs were once again in the air, but this time resting against his shoulders. He re-entered her, and thrust fast and hard in and out of her throbbing wet sex. His member was pulsing deep inside her walls and he could feel himself close to the edge. Her cries were growing louder and louder, the more he moved inside her. He thrust one final time releasing his heat deep within her sex. She released moments after once more with a cry of pleasure.

Her feet slid from his shoulders to his waist. He watched as she pushed his chest gently ushering him to sit back on his knees. She followed him with her nimble limber body, remaining connected. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him tenderly, before disconnecting from him.

She laid herself beside him on her stomach. Her hair was glistening with sweat, as was her body. He couldn't help but grin as he let his hand touch her head softly, before having a finger travel from her neck down her back and over her taught butt. As his hand trailed off down her leg, she let out a soft coo and looked up at him with those eyes. He rolled his eyes and growled before laying on top her back and taking her all over again.


End file.
